


Girl's Talk

by Rigen97



Category: Heavy Object (Anime)
Genre: A bit of Spoiler, F/M, Things I Write on a Whim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigen97/pseuds/Rigen97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frolaytia clarified her little "incident" with Qwenthur to the Princess Elite.</p><p>Just a simple walk in the maintenance area. Frolaytia POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl's Talk

I walked through the starless night around the gigantic Object they called 'Baby Magnum' for some reason. There were a few maintenance engineer checking various thing about the Object, but a slender shadow caught my eyes.

It was the shadow of the Princess, Milinda Brantini, the 14 years old Elite pilot of the Object. She was sitting in an empty supply crates.

"Princess?"

"Ah, Major Frolaytia." she jumped a little. Was she spacing out?

"Why are you here? You should keep a watch over your health. Our safety depends on you." for once, I put away my _kiseru._

"Hey, Frolaytia, can I ask you something about Qwenthur?"

"Bgh?! W-what is it? Why so suddenly?"

"Please. Otherwise this will haunt my minds and affect my capability." her expression grew completely serious. I threw my gaze towards the Oceanian dessert.

"And if I lost the next battle because of this, I'll at least make sure that I shot you with the low-stability plasma cannon myself."

"Bgh?! What kind of _Yandere_ are you?! And if you shoot me with that, there won't be even ashes remains, so my DNA can't even confirmed!"

After I calmed down, she finally asked her question.

"Frolaytia, do you love Qwenthur?" she looked at me straight into my eyes, not leaving any opening to throw my gaze. Cold sweat flooded my palms.

"Y-yes, but I don't think it's romantic kind of love" I sat beside her. "I feel it more like 'familial' kind of love, you know? I saw him like a dependable elder brother, someone that could always listen to me."

"Even when he groped your breast."

"Well, you won't feel anything when your own brother groped you, now would you?" I said that, but my face was blushing like crazy, and she apparently could see that as she pouted slightly.

"Just to be sure, you aren't a Brother Complex, are you?"

“Ahem.”

Averting my gaze and clearing my throat proved to be a poor choice. **[1]**

"So you do love him! And I mean romantically!"

"YES! Yes, that's true! I, Frolaytia Capistrano, a proud noble from the Capistrano family and the Commander of 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion from the Legitimate Kingdom had fallen in love to the commoner battlefield student Qwenthur Barbotage that wasn't even a proper soldier!" I shouted, breaking the subtle noise of the engineers.

Several dozen eyes of the engineer in the maintenance area turned towards me as I exclaimed the obvious truth. And then come the silence.

"But you know, Princess," after the old woman Ayumi Cherryblossom shouted at the engineer to get back to work, I got back to talking with the Princess. "I really feel him more like a big brother. Did you know? After I stepped on his face after he groped my breast, he said that he wanted to do something to help. He was the kind of person who could drag you down to earth, no matter who you are." several part of the clouds separated, and the calm light of the stars shone down to the sandy landscape.

"And I guess he already had someone he had fallen in love with." I saw her directly in her eyes. "That's you, Princess."

She blushed a little before shook her head "That's not true." she returned my gaze with strong determination in her eyes, startling me a bit. "The one he loves is neither of us, but Heivia."

Silence.

"WHAT?!" I grabbed her shoulder and shook it back and forth, hell with her health is the first priority of the unit.

"C-calm down, Frolaytia! It's just a joke!!"

I sighed, but beads of sweat still dripped from my face.

"That joke wasn't funy at all. I almost collapsed from the shock."

"Well, I didn't lie when I said he didn't love me. The one he loves is you." my face blushed like crazy again.

"D-do you enjoy teasing me that much?"

"She's right. I, the battlefield student Qwenthur Barbotage that wasn't even a proper soldier, had fallen in love with Major Frolaytia Capistrano, a proud noble from the Capistrano family and the Commander of 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion from the Legitimate Kingdom." from who know when, Qwenthur had stood right in front of us.

"Qwenthur?!"

"I'm sorry, Princess."

"It's fine, really." she said so, but her face was filled with tears. "I'm perfectly fine." I pulled her to a hug.

"It's okay to be sad." I stroked her head. "It's okay to cry. I'm here for you."

"Hmmpfh!?"

"?"

Qwenthur's face turned red before mumbling something.

"What are you saying, Qwenthur?"

"I think you're suffocating her, Miss Capistrano"

"Huh?" I looked at him dumbfounded as the Princess still struggled on my chest.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] reference to Shinyaku Toaru Majutsu no Index Volume 14
> 
> And that, concludes my work in this fandom. Damn, I don't know how to stop.
> 
> Anyway, leave kudos if you like, criticize me if you don't like my fic, just keep the dirty words away and I'll gladly listen. Well not really, swear as much as you like an I'll still read through.


End file.
